


“Lose my number.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine leaving charming after you find Kozik cheating"





	1. Chapter 1

“Look, all I’m saying is that I would like it if you could call me and let me know you’re okay. I’m not asking you to make me a letter in fucking Braille, I just want a simple text to let me know that you’re alive!” 

You threw your hands up into the air at the last word and then let them drop down by your sides, defeated. Kozik winced and stood up, trying to reach out for your hand but you pulled it away. He rolled his eyes at the gesture and stood up, about to say something but you cut him off. 

“Does it really annoy you that much that I love you and want to check up on you?” 

“I have a lot of shit on my mind alright? There’s this thing with the Irish, the Mayans are pissed about their guns, Niners ain’t too happy with us either. I have shit to do. I can’t just be calling you all the time, we’ve been over this. I'm so sick of fighting with you over the same stupid shit. I forget ok, you don’t have to be up my ass about it.”

You laughed sarcastically and nodded. 

“Oh ok. So me worrying about my Old Man is stupid shit? Me wanting to know you’re not dead in a ditch or warehouse somewhere is stupid shit? Forgive me for caring.” 

You blew out an angry breath, trying to stop the tears from falling. His face softened a bit as he saw your eyes water but he still had that cold and angry stare. When he was angry, he was stubborn, even more so than usual. 

“I’m tired of talking about this.” 

You nodded tiredly and crossed your arms, your eyes closed. 

“So am I. Why don’t you just sleep at the clubhouse tonight.” 

You turned around with a deep sigh, tears of frustration blurring your vision. 

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

With that, you walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, sitting down to watch tv and relax, your body drained after your hour-long argument.

Within a couple minutes, Kozik came out of the room too, dressed and with his kutte on. He walked past you and said nothing, walking out of the front door and slamming it shut behind him. You sighed to yourself and closed your eyes for a moment, unable to believe that such a big fight had resulted out of you just asking him to check in with you more. You didn’t mean to be nosey or in his business, you just wanted to know how he was throughout the day. You knew he was on edge because of club shit so you figured the best thing would be to stay separate tonight and talk tomorrow when you’d both had time to calm down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You tossed over again for the millionth time and huffed. You couldn’t sleep without Kozik. You’d been laying in bed for the past hour but sleep had yet to come and you were beginning to get restless. Finally, you sat up and grabbed your phone, dialing Kozik’s number. You sat there while it rang and rang, going to voicemail. You called a couple times more but got the same result each time and stood from the bed, ready to go over and apologize. Kozik was really all you had and even as upset as you were, you realized that you’d rather have him pissed off and next to you than have to sleep in a cold and empty bed. You quickly changed your clothes and slipped on some shoes, leaving the house and heading over to the clubhouse.

When you got there, there were a couple of people hanging out outside drinking and smoking but you couldn’t see Kozik there with them and realized he must’ve been inside. You hopped out of the car and walked across the lot, into the clubhouse but noticed he wasn’t there either. You walked over towards the bar and smiled at Miles who was cleaning some glasses.

“Hey, have you seen Kozik?” 

He stayed looking at you and said nothing, his body language showing he was uncomfortable. 

“Uh, I think he’s in his dorm.” 

You nodded and thanked him, turning towards the dorm hallway but he stopped you and quickly walked around the counter to you. 

“Why don’t you wait here, I’ll go get him for you.” 

You smiled and shook your head. 

“That’s ok, I want to talk to him in private. Thank you though.”

You walked in and stopped in front of his door, grabbing the handle and twisting it. To your surprise though, it was locked and you furrowed your brows. He never locked his dorm door. You jiggled the knob again and then knocked when it wouldn’t budge. 

“Hold up.” 

You heard his voice on the other side and waited a couple seconds, the door suddenly opening a crack. You smiled gently at him and we’re about to apologize when you noticed the light sheen of sweat on his body, the hickey on his neck, his hair messy and his mouth smeared with pink lipstick. You looked up to his eyes to find them wide and glassy as they looked down at you. It was obvious that he was drunk but it didn’t soothe the ache you felt consuming you.

“Babe…” 

You didn’t wait to hear what he had to say and briskly walked away from the dorm and down the hall. When you made it out to the main room, you saw Miles hurriedly talking with Chibs, who both quickly stopped talking when they saw you. Chibs started to make his way towards you but you ignored him and tried to walk past him, just trying to get out of there. He could see how upset you were and pulled you to him, his hands on your cheeks. 

“Hey, hey now, look at me lass. Look at me, breathe.”

You tried to slow your rapid breaths but couldn’t and Chibs pulled you into his chest, hugging you and smoothing his hand over your hair as you cried. He whispered to you softly and tried to soothe you but it wasn’t working and you pulled away, running out of the clubhouse and to your car. You could see that Jax and Tig who had been sitting at the outside table were standing now, alert after having seen you run out crying. They were making their way towards your car but you didn’t feel like dealing with any of them and peeled out of the lot, tires screeching. Charming was a curse and you were going to get out of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Baby…baby please…just answer my calls. I’m sorry. I fucked up, I know that. Just talk to me, ok? Please call me back.” 

You sniffled and wiped at the tears on your cheeks, refusing to shed any more tears for him. He wasn’t worth it. He’d thrown away 2 years of love and solidarity for 30 minutes with a croweater over an argument. You’d been upset that he didn’t check in with you often, scared that something had happened to him. All you wanted to know was that the man that you loved was alright and in return, he’d betrayed you. He’d thrown you and everything you had away for someone who didn’t give a shut about him. That truth was hard to come to terms with but once you had, you knew you had to get away. The Sons were everywhere in Charming, they practically made the town. You knew you wouldn’t be able to stay there and risk bumping into Kozik so you did the one thing you could think of. You began to pack your bags and get ready to leave. 

Now with all of your belongings packed, you were sitting by the house phone, listening to all the voicemails Kozik had left you in the past 2 days. He’d realized quickly what a big mistake he’d made when he came down from his drunkenness but it was too late. The damage had been done and there was no going back, only moving forward. For you, moving forward entailed gathering up all your belongings and hitting the road. There was no reason for you to stay in Charming anymore. Your man apparently wasn’t only yours, you could get another job anywhere, you had no family in town. There was nothing keeping you there and for that you were glad. Now you’d be able to go somewhere else and start new. Hopefully, you could leave Kozik and everything else behind you. That was proving to be much more difficult than you’d thought though. 

This was the sixth time you’d listen to this voicemail and you’d been sitting for the past half hour, listening to all of the messages he’d left you. You had to admit, the pain in his voice was almost enough to make you pick up the phone and call him back but it didn’t compare to the pain that you felt. His betrayal was just too much to overlook and you stood and wiped your eyes once more, squaring your shoulders and grabbing your keys. You also grabbed the box next to them, full of everything that belonged to Kozik. Two of his hoodies, his cologne, his shampoo, his toothbrush, a knife, a belt and a pair of sneakers. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and blew it out slowly, walking out the house and ready to head to TM to give him back his stuff. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Baby please, don’t do this. Please. I’m so sorry. Just give me another chance. I know I don’t deserve it but I’m asking for it. I need you, she meant nothing, she was just there and I was angry and stupid. I’m fucking stupid but I don’t want to lose you. Please.” 

You shook your head, both anger and sadness battling within you. 

“You made your bed Koz. Now lie in it. I’m done. Take your shit.” 

He grabbed the box from you and quickly put it down, trying to grab your hands which you pulled away. 

“Don’t." 

He looked at you sadly, slowly realizing that this was the end. You weren’t going to give him a second chance. This was it. He’d fucked up and now he was going to have to pay for it. You’d told him in the beginning, cheating was unforgivable. That was your one deal breaker and like always, he’d managed to fuck it up. 

He stared into your eyes and felt his heart clench, the sadness and betrayal ever so prominent in your cold gaze. He blew out a harsh breath, feeling tears begin to gather in his eyes. He reached for you once more but you pulled away again and he nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets. 

"I love you. I love you." 

You said nothing but the sneer on your face said it all. 

"No, you don’t. But I love you too.” 

With that, he closed his eyes tightly and a tear slipped out, which he harshly brushed away with the back of his hand. He didn’t deserve to cry. He didn’t deserve to be sad, you did. He opened his eyes back up to see you pulling the diamond ring off of your hand. The promise ring he’d gotten you on your anniversary. You held it in your hand for a moment, flipping it around as you stared at it before laughing quietly and shaking your head. 

“You really fucked up. No ones ever going to love you the way I have. Maybe that’s for the best though. Fewer girls for you to hurt.”

With that, you reached out and dropped the ring down onto the hoodie in the box. 

“Lose my number.” 

You turned around and walked away from him, back towards your car as he stared after you. He wanted to run after you, beg even more for your forgiveness. Swear up and down that he’d never do it again. That he’d do anything you wanted to prove to you how sorry he was. Do whatever he could to get you to stay and love him but he knew better. You were a strong woman, independent. Handled your shit. That was one of the main things he loved about you. So he knew well enough that this was the end. You were done and you were leaving and he knew there wasn’t a damn thing that he was going to be able to do to stop it. All he could do was hope that wherever you went, wherever the road took you, you’d find a man better than him. One that would treat you right and give you everything you deserved, which was the world.


End file.
